


Contrasting Comforts

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Felling Ill, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is feeling ill and Stephen looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrasting Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

James curled up in their bed, his eyes tightly closed as he concentrated on breathing. In and out.

He had staggered into the bedroom half an hour earlier with his eyes barely open. For one of the few times in his life, he had just left his clothes where they had fallen. He had crawled into his bed and burrowed under the covers with his face pressed against the cool silk pillow.

The nausea rose in his gorge again and he scraped his shin getting to the bathroom with his eyes almost screwed shut. He shivered as he hung onto the toilet seat, not yet willing to move in case he set off another bout.

He was barely conscious of the bedroom door clicking open and the soft padding of bare feet over the floor. He didn't respond to the sound of water running in the sink, although he did groan as the cool, folded flannel was held against his forehead and soft kisses were pressed against his neck.

James moaned softly as cool silk caressed his skin, knowing that Stephen had supported him back to their bed. The contrasting warmth of his lover against his back felt good too, as Stephen wrapped his arms around James and held him close. As soft lips pressed against his neck once more, James snuggled back deeper into that warmth.

He sighed softly as a well-known hand slid down his stomach to stroke him. The movements were slow and gentle, easing James into the release of climax and then lulling him into sleep.


End file.
